17 Marca 2013
TVP 1 HD 05:20 TELEZAKUPY 05:40 W labiryncie - odc. 43 - Na ratunek; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:15 W labiryncie - odc. 44 - Matka; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 Pełnosprawni; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Łagiewnikach; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 08:00 Tydzień; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:25 Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 LOL: -); program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:05 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 77 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:35 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 78 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 79 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Anna German; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:50 Anna German - odc. 4 (Anna German, ep. 4) - txt. str. 777; serial biograficzny kraj prod.ROSJA (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Oslo ( studio ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:00 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Oslo ( I seria ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:05 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Oslo ( II seria ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:05 Druga szansa - odc. 7 (Life Unexpected S. I - ep. 7); serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:25 Komisarz Alex - odc. 29 - Sekret - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2607; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wieczorynka - Przygody Myszki Miki i Kaczora Donalda - Latarnik, odc. 15 (Adventures of Mickey and Donald / Lighthouse keeping ep. 15); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1982); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 19:55 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 Droga do Rio - Kronika; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:20 Ranczo - odc. 81 - Podróż w czasie - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:20 Zakochana Jedynka - Randka w ciemno - txt. str. 777 94'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2009); reż.:Wojciech Wójcik; wyk.:Katarzyna Maciąg, Borys Szyc, Lesław Żurek, Anna Dereszowska, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Bogusław Linda, Tomasz Kot, Danuta Stenka, Krystyna Tkacz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:10 Wyścig śmierci (Death Race) - txt. str. 777 100'; film akcji kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania, Niemcy (2008); reż.:Paul W.S. Anderson; wyk.:Jason Statham, Joan Allen, Tyrese Gibson, Ian McShane; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:05 Downton Abbey - odc. 3/7 (Downton Abbey ep. 3); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 HD 05:25 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:35 Bliskie i groźne spotkania Steve'a - odc. 20/ 26 seria 1 (Deadly 60 - ep. 20/ 26 - Brazil 3 - s. 1) 28'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); reż.:James Brickell; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:10 Milion ton śmieci - odc. 1/10 23'; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Marcin Krzyżański; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:40 M jak miłość - odc. 974; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 900 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 901 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:45 Kultura, głupcze (65); magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 09:25 Kochaj albo rzuć - txt. str. 777 116'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1977); reż.:Sylwester Chęciński; wyk.:Władysław Hańcza, Wacław Kowalski, Anna Dymna, Halina Buyno - Łoza, Irena Karel, Duchyl Martin Smith, Maria Zbyszewska, Robert Lewandowski, Jan Pietrzak, Henryk Talar; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Oslo - 30 km stylem klasycznym ( studio ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:45 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Oslo - 30 km stylem klasycznym; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:30 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Pigmeje - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Familiada - odc. 2024; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 The Voice of Poland. Przesłuchania w ciemno - Mazowsze; widowisko muzyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 The Voice of Poland. Przesłuchania w ciemno - Warmia i Mazury; widowisko muzyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:20 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 515 - To nawet nie jest początek; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Życie od kuchni - (2); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:35 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 18:55 Dzięki Bogu już weekend (3); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Kino na maksa - Taxi 3 (Taxi 3) - txt. str. 777 83'; komedia sensacyjna kraj prod.Francja (2003); reż.:Gerard Krawczyk; wyk.:Sami Naceri, Frederic Difenthal, Bernard Farcy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Głęboka woda - odc. 13/13 "Coraz jaśniej" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:40 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 WOK - Wszystko o Kulturze (70); magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:40 Kilka fotografii; film TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Studio filmowe Dwójki - Kawalerskie życie na obczyźnie - txt. str. 777 100'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1992); reż.:Andrzej Barański; wyk.:Marek Bukowski, Bożena Dykiel, Magdalena Wójcik, Artur Barciś, Jan Frycz, Marek Walczewski, Ewa Buczko, Cynthia Kaszyńska; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:05 Najważniejszy dzień życia - odc. 7/9 - Katastrofa 52'; serial TVP; reż.:Ryszard Ber; wyk.:Zbigniew Józefowicz, Jan Machulski, Hanna Okuniewicz, Janusz Bukowski, Jerzy Cnota, Ireneusz Karamon, Andrzej Krasicki; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 Przystań 77'; film TVP; reż.:Jan Hryniak; wyk.:Maja Ostaszewska, Rafał Królikowski, Jan Machulski, Edyta Olszówka, Artur Żmijewski, Tomasz Popławski, Marek Perepeczko, Karol Strasburger, Teresa Lipowska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Szczecin 06:55 Poranek TVP Info 07:00 Serwis info 07:06 Pogoda 07:10 Poranek TVP Info 07:25 Pogoda 07:30 Serwis info 07:36 Pogoda 07:41 Poranek TVP Info 08:00 Serwis info 08:07 Pogoda 08:12 Poranek TVP Info 08:30 Serwis info 08:35 Pogoda 08:40 Poranek TVP Info 08:55 Pogoda 09:00 Polska według Kreta: Muzeum Mazowieckie w Płocku (63) 09:30 Serwis info 09:39 Pogoda 09:45 Poranek TVP Info 09:56 Pogoda 10:15 Barka (334) 10:45 RA - PORT (2) - magazyn 11:00 Kod dostępu - program publicystyczny 11:30 Serwis info weekend 11:50 Pogoda 11:55 Serwis sportowy 12:00 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia - program informacyjny 12:30 Serwis info weekend 12:50 Pogoda 12:55 Serwis sportowy 13:00 Teleplotki 13:30 Serwis info weekend 13:50 Pogoda 13:55 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Raport z Polski - ekstra 14:13 Reportaż TVP Info 14:30 Serwis info weekend 14:50 Pogoda 14:55 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Kościół z bliska - magazyn religijny 15:30 Serwis info weekend 15:50 Pogoda 15:54 Serwis sportowy 16:00 Eurosąsiedzi 16:15 Tu Kultura - magazyn kulturalny 16:30 Serwis info weekend 16:57 Pogoda 17:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Tauron Basket Liga - mecz: Energa Czarni Słupsk - Stelmet Zielona Góra 18:27 Prognoza pogody 18:30 Kronika 18:56 Prognoza pogody 19:00 Arka (585) 19:25 Telenotatnik: Perły 2012 19:40 TV Zima - 15.03.2013 Targi Kielce 19:50 Zdarzyło się przed laty: Piąty kołobrzeski 20:00 Listy gończe: Śmierć Samarytanina (31) 20:30 Serwis info weekend 20:44 Pogoda 20:50 Młodzież kontra 21:30 Serwis info weekend 21:41 Pogoda 21:46 Prognoza pogody 21:48 Kronika 21:57 Prognoza pogody 22:00 Magazyn sportowy 22:30 Serwis info 22:53 Pogoda 23:00 Sportowa niedziela 23:25 Teleplotki 23:55 Pogoda 00:05 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia - program informacyjny 00:35 Głos mediów 01:05 Serwis info weekend 01:30 Pogoda 01:37 Sportowa niedziela 01:52 Raport z Polski - ekstra 02:06 Listy gończe: Śmierć Samarytanina (31) 02:37 Młodzież kontra 03:15 Kościół z bliska - magazyn religijny 03:45 Raport z Polski - ekstra 04:00 Teleplotki 04:30 Prawdę mówiąc: prof. Zbigniew Chłap 04:53 60 lat razem: Zieliński (16) 05:00 Polska według Kreta: Muzeum Mazowieckie w Płocku (63) 05:24 Tu kobiety 05:40 Reportaż TVP Info: Granica - reportaż 05:50 Zakończenie programu Polsat 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:00 Nowy Dzień z Polsat News 06:30 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Australii - studio 07:00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Australii 09:00 Tylko taniec. Got to dance 3 (3) - program rozrywkowy 10:45 Buddy, siatkarz - film przygodowy (Kanada,2003) 12:55 Doktor Dolittle - komedia (USA,1988) 14:50 Kabarety 15:50 Aladyn - film animowany (USA,1992) 17:45 Pamiętniki z wakacji 3 (38) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Państwo w państwie (60) - program publicystyczny 20:00 Tylko muzyka. Must be the music 5 (4) - program rozrywkowy 22:00 Kości 8 (146) 23:00 Na krawędzi (3/13) 00:15 Grzechy ojca - dramat obyczajowy (USA,2002) 02:00 Magazyn sportowy 04:00 Tajemnice losu TVN 05:00 Uwaga! 05:20 Mango 07:55 Maja w ogrodzie (14) 08:25 Akademia ogrodnika (14) 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN 11:00 Perfekcyjna pani domu (3) 12:00 Co za tydzień 12:40 Lekarze (3) 13:45 Prawo Agaty (3) 14:45 X Factor (4/14) - program rozrywkowy 16:15 Skok przez płot - film animowany (USA,2006) 18:00 Ugotowani (4/12) 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:00 Surowi rodzice (4/13) - reality show 21:00 Przepis na życie (4/13) 22:00 Na językach (7/16) - magazyn 23:00 Ring 2 - horror (USA,2005) 01:20 Uwaga! 01:35 Arkana magii (867) 02:55 Zakończenie programu TV 4 05:15 I Like It - program muzyczny 06:05 Tester - magazyn poradnikowy 06:35 Dekoratornia 07:05 Łowca krokodyli: dzienniki - serial przyrodniczy 07:35 Łowca krokodyli: dzienniki - serial przyrodniczy 08:05 Winx Club 4 (5) 08:40 Winx Club 4 (6) 09:10 Kosmaty snowboardzista - komedia (Kanada,2003) 11:00 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 12:00 Mindfreak - iluzjonista Criss Angel (5) - program rozrywkowy 12:30 Mindfreak - iluzjonista Criss Angel (6) - program rozrywkowy 13:00 Dekoratornia 13:30 Mistrz kuchni: Gordon Ramsay (3) 14:30 Mistrz kuchni: Juniorzy (10) 15:35 Tester - magazyn poradnikowy 16:05 Mega Chichot - program rozrywkowy 16:35 Mega Chichot - program rozrywkowy 16:55 Dirty Dancing - film muzyczny (USA,1987) 19:00 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 20:00 Tajemnicza przesyłka - film sensacyjny (USA,2012) 22:05 Zaginiony skarb - film sensacyjny (USA,2003) 23:55 Johnny Mnemonic - film SF (Kanada,USA,1994) 01:55 TV Market 02:15 To był dzień na świecie 02:50 I Like It - program muzyczny 03:35 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 06:00 Codzienna 2 m. 3 (27) 06:30 Codzienna 2 m. 3 (28) 07:00 Stare dranie (11) - program rozrywkowy 07:30 Stare dranie (12) - program rozrywkowy 08:00 Steve Irwin - łowca krokodyli (4) - serial przyrodniczy 09:00 Tropem drapieżników (6) 10:00 Czterej pancerni i pies: 'Rudy', miód i krzyże (5/21) 11:05 Czterej pancerni i pies: Most (6/21) 12:15 Dumbo - film animowany (USA,1941) 13:50 Najpiękniejsze baśnie braci Grimm: Rumpelstiltskin - baśń filmowa (Niemcy,2009) 15:15 Szesnaście życzeń - film familijny (Kanada,USA,2010) 17:00 Bibliotekarz 2: Tajemnice kopalni króla Salomona - film przygodowy (USA,2006) 19:00 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru (37) 19:30 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru (38) 20:00 Biegun zagłady - film SF (USA,Kanada,2009) 21:55 Spartakus: Krew i piach (5) 23:00 Spartakus: Krew i piach (6) 00:10 Strefa śmierci - film katastroficzny (Niemcy,USA,2004) 02:00 Zobacz to! TVN 7 05:30 Misja Martyna: Misja Martyna na finiszu - zadania (9/10) 06:05 Misja Martyna: Misja Martyna na finiszu - spotkania (10-ost.) 06:40 Mango 08:45 Detektyw Monk 7 (8/16) 09:45 Detektyw Monk 7 (9/16) 10:45 Beethoven 4 - film familijny (USA,2001) 12:45 Wakacje w słońcu - film familijny (USA,2001) 14:45 Jak zdobyto Dziki Zachód - western (USA,1962) 17:50 Czterej pancerni i pies (3/21) 19:00 Przyjaciele (40/48) 19:30 Przyjaciele (41/48) 20:00 Hity na niedzielę: Godziny szczytu 3 - komedia sensacyjna (USA,Niemcy,2007) 21:55 Mentalista 2 (13/23) 22:50 Mr. Majestyk - dramat sensacyjny (USA,1974) 01:00 Arkana magii 03:05 Druga strona medalu 4: Tomasz Gollob (3/8) 03:30 Druga strona medalu 4: Caroline Woźniacki (4/8) 03:55 Druga strona medalu 4: Henryk Blida (5/8) 04:20 Druga strona medalu 4: Monika Palikot (6/8) 04:45 Zakończenie programu Puls 2 06:00 Ja, ona i Eva (135) 07:00 Ja, ona i Eva (136) 08:00 Ja, ona i Eva (137) 09:00 Bolek i Lolek (13) 09:10 Bolek i Lolek na wakacjach (1) 09:30 Reksio (13) 09:40 Reksio (14) 10:00 Porwanie Baltazara Gąbki (13) 10:05 Krecik 2 (12) 10:10 Krecik 2 (13) 10:15 Krecik 2 (14) 10:25 Superauta (7) 11:00 Jim wie lepiej 4 (90) 11:25 Jim wie lepiej 4 (91) 11:55 Jim wie lepiej 4 (92) 12:20 Jim wie lepiej 4 (93) 12:50 Świat zwierząt (11) - serial dokumentalny (USA) 13:20 Świat zwierząt (12) - serial dokumentalny (USA) 13:55 Najgroźniejsze zwierzęta świata (2) - serial przyrodniczy 15:00 Spotkanie z balladą (33) - program rozrywkowy 16:00 Robocop (3) 17:00 Bolek i Lolek (13) 17:10 Bolek i Lolek na wakacjach (1) 17:30 Reksio (13) 17:40 Reksio (14) 18:00 Porwanie Baltazara Gąbki (13) 18:05 Krecik 2 (12) 18:10 Krecik 2 (13) 18:15 Krecik 2 (14) 18:25 Superauta (7) 19:00 Codzienna 2 m 3 (25) 19:30 Codzienna 2 m 3 (26) 20:00 Najpiękniejsze baśnie braci Grimm - baśń filmowa (Niemcy,2008) 21:30 Dyżur (1) - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Uwaga! Nadchodzi Kim! (10) - magazyn poradnikowy 22:25 Uwaga! Nadchodzi Kim! (11) - magazyn poradnikowy 23:00 Piękni i ambitni (7) - serial erotyczny 00:00 Piękni i ambitni (8) - serial erotyczny 02:00 Codzienna 2 m 3 (27) 02:30 Codzienna 2 m 3 (28) 03:00 Zakończenie programu TV 6 07:05 Paszporty do świata mody (12) - reality show 07:50 Must Be The Music - tylko muzyka (6) - program rozrywkowy 08:20 TV Market 08:55 Oggy i ferajna (12) 09:30 Winx Club (3) 10:30 Winx Club (4) 11:35 Miss rozbitków - komedia przygodowa (USA,2004) 13:30 Otchłań - film katastroficzny (Kanada,USA,2000) 15:25 Bieguny śmierci - film katastroficzny (USA,2008) 17:00 Mindfreak - iluzjonista Criss Angel (3) - program rozrywkowy 17:30 Skład osobliwości (3) - serial dokumentalny (USA,2010) 18:00 Kroniki facetów z klasą (6) - program rozrywkowy 19:00 mała Czarna - talk show 20:00 Włatcy móch 6: Rzułta koszulka (79) 20:30 Włatcy móch 7: Łospa Wieczna (80) 21:00 Mistrz kuchni: Juniorzy (6) 22:00 Zbrodnie, które wstrząsnęły Polską - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Historia tworzy się nocą - komedia szpiegowska (USA,Wielka Brytania,Francja,Niemcy,Finlandia,1999) 01:00 Jazda Figurowa (33) 02:00 Big Brother 5 - finał - reality show 02:50 Big Brother 5 - finał - reality show 03:30 Big Brother 5 - finał - reality show 04:15 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport News 06:45 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 07:00 Sport Flash 07:05 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska - mecz: PSV Eindhoven - RKC Waalwijk 08:00 Sport Flash 08:05 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska - mecz: PSV Eindhoven - RKC Waalwijk 09:00 Sport Flash 09:05 Siatkówka kobiet: Orlen Liga - mecz fazy play-off: Tauron MKS Dąbrowa Górnicza - Impel Wrocław 10:00 Sport Flash 10:05 Siatkówka kobiet: Orlen Liga - mecz fazy play-off: Tauron MKS Dąbrowa Górnicza - Impel Wrocław 11:00 Cafe Futbol 13:00 Sport Flash 13:05 Piłka nożna: Liga rosyjska - mecz: CSKA Moskwa - FK Krasnodar 15:00 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów - mecz 1/8 finału: Pick Szeged - VIVE Targi Kielce 17:00 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska - mecz: AZ Alkmaar - Ajax Amsterdam 19:00 Sport Flash 19:05 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska - mecz: Feyenoord Rotterdam - FC Utrecht 20:00 Sport Flash 20:05 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska - mecz: Feyenoord Rotterdam - FC Utrecht 21:00 Sport Flash 21:05 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska - mecz: PSV Eindhoven - RKC Waalwijk 22:00 Sport Flash 22:05 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska - mecz: PSV Eindhoven - RKC Waalwijk 23:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 23:15 Cafe Futbol 01:15 Zakończenie programu Eska TV 08:00 Hity na czasie 10:00 Hot plota tygodnia 12:00 Miejska lista 13:00 Hi Fashion 14:00 Teenage lista 15:00 Gwiazdy od kuchni 16:00 ESKA.PL 17:00 ESKA TV News 19:00 Hip-Hop TV Top 10 20:00 Zwolnienie z WF-u - best of week 21:00 smESKA 00:00 Polska noc TTV 06:00 W ostatniej chwili (9/11) - serial dokumentalny 06:30 Blisko ludzi 07:00 Uwaga! po Uwadze 07:45 Polska - dziwny kraj? (7/8) - magazyn 08:00 Ogrodowe pogotowie (3/8) - magazyn poradnikowy (Wielka Brytania,2012) 08:30 Ostra pobudka z Kim 2 (11/13) - reality show (Kanada,2009) 09:00 Miłosny biznes (11/20) - serial dokumentalny (Australia,2011) 10:00 Nieobliczalni lokatorzy (3/10) - program rozrywkowy (Polska,2011) 10:30 Świat bez fikcji: Indonezyjscy obrońcy przyrody (10-ost.) 11:00 W trasie 3 (4/10) - program krajoznawczy 11:30 Na noże (10/12) - program rozrywkowy (Ukraina) 12:30 Psie adopcje i nie tylko... 2 (3/9) - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Bez recepty - magazyn medyczny 14:00 W ostatniej chwili (9/11) - serial dokumentalny 14:30 Cała prawda o jedzeniu (7/8) - serial dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2012) 15:00 Kulisy sławy (29/30) - magazyn 15:15 Wiem, co jem. Bosacka na tropie (3/8) - magazyn poradnikowy (Polska,2013) 16:15 Studio TTV 2 (5/15) - program publicystyczny 17:15 Najdziwniejsze restauracje świata (12/13) - serial dokumentalny (USA,2012) 17:45 Express 18:00 Pogoda 18:05 Awantura o wesele (3/13) - program rozrywkowy (Kanada,2012) 19:00 Świat bez fikcji: Kongo: Dzieci, które wróciły ze świata martwych (2/10) 19:30 Sport raport 19:45 Express 20:00 Pogoda 20:05 Kartoteka 4 (3/13) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 21:05 Taboo 7 (3/6) - serial popularnonaukowy (USA) 22:05 Cela - reportaż 22:35 Nie do wiary (13/16) - program popularnonaukowy 23:05 Kossakowski. Szósty zmysł (11/12) - serial dokumentalny (Polska,2012) 23:35 Obsesje (3/6) - serial dokumentalny 00:05 Superwizjer 00:35 Kartoteka 4 (3/13) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 01:35 Wakacyjne piekło (11) - serial dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2008) 02:30 Świat bez fikcji: Kongo: Dzieci, które wróciły ze świata martwych (2/10) 02:55 Cela - reportaż 03:20 Psie adopcje i nie tylko 2 (3/9) - serial dokumentalny 03:45 W ostatniej chwili (9/11) - serial dokumentalny 04:10 Druga twarz (5/10) - reality show 05:05 Kulisy sławy extra 3 (10/13) 05:35 Zakończenie programu Polo TV 06:00 Hit dnia 06:05 Weekend w Polo TV 07:00 Power Play 07:05 Gramy na życzenie! 08:00 Hit dnia 08:05 Weekend w Polo TV 09:00 Przebojowe historie 09:10 Tylko disco! 10:20 Disco Relax 11:20 Dance w Polo TV 12:00 Power Play 12:05 Przebojowe historie 12:23 Szalone lata 90. 13:00 Weekend z... 13:14 Szalone lata 90. 14:00 Weekend z... 14:14 Dance w Polo TV 14:30 Disco Polo Live 15:20 Weekend z... 15:42 Scena Polo TV 16:00 Weekend z... 16:14 Disco polo hit wszech czasów 17:30 Przeboje na czasie 18:06 Vipo-disco polo hity 19:00 Gwiazdy Polo TV 20:12 Koncert w Polo TV - hity 2012 21:10 Discopolot! 22:00 Hit dnia 22:05 Hity wszech czasów ATM Rozrywka 06:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:45 W pustyni i w puszczy - film przygodowy (Polska,2001) 09:00 Mamuśki (19) 09:30 Synowie, czyli po moim trupie!: Mściciel (4) 10:00 Daleko od noszy: Węgierski łącznik (78) 10:30 Czego się boją faceci, czyli seks w mniejszym mieście: Po słowie... (30) 11:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: To straszne dorastanie (270) 12:00 Pensjonat pod różą: Oszukany (22) 13:00 Psie serce: Kara (20) 14:00 Mamuśki (19) 14:30 Synowie, czyli po moim trupie!: Mściciel (4) 15:00 Daleko od noszy: Upiorny duch Kidlera (50) 15:30 Graczykowie: Dobra rodzinne (3) 16:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Rybny targ (40) 16:30 Czego się boją faceci, czyli seks w mniejszym mieście: Brat? (31) 17:05 Awantura o kasę - teleturniej 18:00 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 19:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Złodziej rowerów (220) 20:00 Nieprawdopodobne, a jednak (11) 20:30 Mamuśki (19) 21:00 Prawo miasta (14) 22:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: To straszne dorastanie (270) 23:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Eksperyment sen (41) 23:30 Mamuśki (19) 00:00 Synowie, czyli po moim trupie!: Mściciel (4) 00:30 Daleko od noszy: Upiorny duch Kidlera (50) 01:00 Awantura o kasę - teleturniej 02:00 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 03:00 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 08:00 Informacje kulturalne 08:25 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu, czyli Archiwizja 08:50 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu, czyli Archiwizja: Gra o minikomputer - film dokumentalny (Polska,1972) 09:15 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu, czyli Archiwizja 09:30 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu, czyli Archiwizja: Drumlersi - koncert (Polska,1968) 09:55 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu, czyli Archiwizja 10:05 Winda z książkami (13) - program kulturalny 10:10 Informacje kulturalne 10:30 Harvie Krumpet - film krótkometrażowy (Australia,2003) 11:05 Bo oszalałem dla niej - komediodramat (Polska,1980) 13:00 Co Ty wiesz o filozofii?: Choroba i zdrowie (32) - program edukacyjny 13:25 Klasyczne albumy rocka: Elton John - "Goodbye Yellow Brick Road" 14:30 Hala odlotów: Kryzys w Kościele (25) - talk show 15:25 'Mandarynki i pomarańcze', czyli wiersze i piosenki Juliana Tuwima - koncert 16:25 Tygodnik kulturalny 17:25 Niedziela z... Borysem Szycem (1) 18:10 Niedziela z... Borysem Szycem: Febe, wróć - sztuka Michaela Gowa 19:20 Niedziela z... Borysem Szycem (2) 20:00 Niedziela z... Borysem Szycem: Wojna polsko-ruska - dramat obyczajowy (Polska,2008) 22:05 Więcej niż fikcja: Wild Man Blues - film dokumentalny (USA,1997) 00:05 Co Ty wiesz o filozofii?: Choroba i zdrowie (32) - program edukacyjny 00:30 Studio Kultura: "Święta góra" 00:35 Kino nocne: Święta góra - film fantasy (Meksyk,USA,1973) 02:30 Zakończenie programu TVP Historia 07:30 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 17.03.1988 08:10 Dominikanin - film dokumentalny (Polska,1998) 09:05 Nad Niemnem (2/4) 10:05 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza: Smak kawy (114) 10:35 Korzenie Europy: Kapela ze Wsi Warszawa w podróży - film dokumentalny (Polska,2006) 11:45 Ginące cywilizacje: Karaibska podróż (5) 12:50 Nadbużański Park Narodowy - film dokumentalny (Polska,2002) 13:30 Gdzie jesteś Paititi? (3) 14:00 Wielka gra - teleturniej 15:00 Z archiwum Filmoteki Narodowej: "Panienka z poste restante" 15:05 Panienka z poste restante - film obyczajowy (Polska,1935) 16:30 Beksiński. Autoportret pośmiertny - reportaż (Polska,2006) 17:05 Nad Niemnem (3/4) 18:10 Kalendarium historyczne: Jakiej konstytucji Polacy potrzebują?: Nasze konstytucje 18:40 Flesz historii (121) 19:00 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 17.03.1988 19:40 Na życzenie widzów: Krzyżacy - powstanie, potęga, upadek - film dokumentalny (Polska,2010) 20:40 Ex libris 21:00 Dotknięcie ręki - dramat psychologiczny (Polska,Wielka Brytania,Dania,1992) 22:40 Ex libris 23:00 Mój pierwszy dzień (3) - telenowela dokumentalna 23:35 Moja Ameryka będzie tutaj - film dokumentalny (Polska,1992) 00:00 Boża podszewka: Juryszki Wileńskie, rok 1913 (2/15) 01:00 Kino nocą: Ostatni bej Bałkanów: Diabelskie złoto, lata 1943-49 (4) 02:55 Zakończenie programu TVP Polonia 06:00 Galeria - odc. 136; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Galeria - odc. 137; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Galeria - odc. 138; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 42 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:50 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 43 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 08:45 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 08:55 Awantura o Basię - odc. 4/12* - Awantura czwarta, czyli rzecz o salomonowym wyroku - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:30 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Daleko od szosy - odc. 1/7* - Szpaki - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; reż.:Zbigniew Chmielewski; wyk.:Krzysztof Stroiński, Sławomira Łozińska, Antoni Jurasz, Gustaw Lutkiewicz, Irena Kownas, Jan Himilsbach, Janusz Paluszkiewicz, Andrzej Wichrowski, Bogusław Semotiuk, Tomek Wilczyński; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Polonia w Komie - Francja Martyna (188); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:45 Pod Tatrami; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z kościoła pw. Św. Maksymiliana Kolbego w Gdańsku; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 14:40 Dom - odc. 10/25 - Nie przesadza się starych drzew - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (32); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 Dzika Polska - Koń wschodzącego słońca; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 M jak miłość - odc. 961; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Wszystko po krakowsku - Dopóki Ziemia kręci się... - II Miedzynarodowy Festiwal im. B. Okudżawy Kraków 2003 cz. I; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Zdążyć z pomocą; reportaż; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:40 Dobranocka - Miłka i Człapek - Na mokradłach, odc. 9 (Jak videli slate); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.CZECHY (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 20:40 Nad rozlewiskiem... - odc. 1/13 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; reż.:Adek Drabiński; wyk.:Joanna Drozda, Antoni Królikowski, Maciej Wierzbicki, Mariusz Czajka, Joanna Fertacz, Irena Telesz, Joanna Brodzik, Piotr Grabowski, Małgorzata Braunek, Olga Frycz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 22:40 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 23:00 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (32); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:55 Mam przepis na pielgrzymowanie; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:25 Załoga Eko II - odc. 6 - Segregacja dzięki wsparciu z Unii Europejskiej; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 M jak miłość - odc. 961; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Miłka i Człapek - Na mokradłach, odc. 9 (Jak videli slate); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.CZECHY (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 02:40 Nad rozlewiskiem... - odc. 1/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; reż.:Adek Drabiński; wyk.:Joanna Drozda, Antoni Królikowski, Maciej Wierzbicki, Mariusz Czajka, Joanna Fertacz, Irena Telesz, Joanna Brodzik, Piotr Grabowski, Małgorzata Braunek, Olga Frycz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:25 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 04:40 Wszystko po krakowsku - Dopóki Ziemia kręci się... - II Miedzynarodowy Festiwal im. B. Okudżawy Kraków 2003 cz. I; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:05 Kulturalni PL - (132); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:05 Zakończenie dnia